The Three Month War
by Pendragon98
Summary: The doctor finds himself in a space station owned by a race of alien dragons, Who are at war. But is the doctor getting involved really a good idea?


AN: Hi! After assessing that fanfiction was more popular than fictionpress, I came to write over here. Please review! Constructive criticism always welcome! And If I get 3 reviews after a chapter, I'll post the next chapter THE NEXT DAY instead of in the next 4-7 days! So review! (favourites and subscribing does count as one of the 3, but if the same person adds to favourites and reviews, only 1, not 2, is counted.)

The doctor stood in the TARDIS. He turned and looked at the machine sadly. So many... gone. Rose was in a parallel world, and Donna had lost all her memories of time travel. So many others had died, or been lost as he'd travelled, trying to save all those he could. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He would never die, but if he spent the next few thousand years with regrets he wouldn't get anywhere. He had to continue to... do whatever he felt like really.

"OK then. Where to now then?" He said loudly. It wasn't clear if the question was aimed at the TARDIS or himself. Nonetheless, the TARDIS decided to answer and suddenly shook as the grating sound of the machine starting echoed through the time machine. Even the Doctor, with 900 years of practice, was thrown off his feet. He stumbled and broke his fall with his hands. He got back on his feet, bent over slightly for balance. He gripped the edge of a chair and watched as the TARDIS shook and the grating scream reached it's loudest. The Doctor was once more thrown off his feet and slid across the floor to the console in the middle of the TARDIS. He gripped the edge of it and whooped with excitement. Finally, the machine calmed and the noise slowly died out. The doctor caught his breath after one of the shakiest TARDIS journeys he'd ever experienced. But he'd experienced it alone. The sadness he had felt earlier returned like a weight pushing down on his shoulders. He shook it off, refusing to think, and walked slowly towards the TARDIS door. As he stepped outside, he looked around him with unrivalled curiosity.

He was standing in some sort of space station. Why had the TARDIS brought him here? Metallic walls and floors reflected light from the windows. He walked to one and looked outside. It showed a solar system. Earth was a small dot in the distance. "Spalenia solar system, closest solar system to Earth." He murmured to himself.

"Can we help you? And can we ask why you have suddenly materialized in a strange blue box?" The doctor spun round to see a creature he half recognised. It resembled a dragon. It had silver scales and had two claws on each foot. It had four legs which it stood upon and its head had two silver horns and a series of white teeth. A long tail trailed behind it.

"Ah. Yes. Hullo. You'd be the... um... What's your species? I'm the doctor, My box is my spaceship, and I'm here too... Explore stuff." He flashed his psychic paper for a second or two. "My ship said this place needed exploring, so here I am!"

"Ok... We're the draagians, and we acknowledge the fact that you are lying... However, you seem reasonable and couldn't hurt a fly, so we'll let you... Explore. But please do not interrupt the warring controls and command station. I will follow you to ensure you do not do anything you shouldn't. There are a total of 100,000,000,000,000,000, 054 security cameras on this station and they all have the ability to shoot lasers at troublemakers. My name is Ness Glock the fourth. I hope I am happy to meet you, doctor."

"Right then! Allons-y! Let's explore!" The doctor started walking down the corridor. Ness followed. "So, Ness, what's with this 'warring control and command station?'"

"We're currently at war with the Dragoans, who evolved from the same creature we did. However, they turned against us and now we are at war. Their planet is in the Glaconia star system. We have been fighting for 3 months, but the battle is getting even more fierce and we're having to use more and more agents in the war. If this carries on, we'll tear each other to pieces in the next week."

"But... the Spalenia system and Glaconia systems are around Earth... Like this..."

Spalenia ------------ Earth ---------- Glaconia

The doctor carved the diagram into the wall of the space station with the end of his sonic screwdriver. "Won't Earth be caught in the crossfire?"

"There is a chance..." Ness admitted.

"Why don't you launch an attack on their base. Then, once you've landed, do not attack directly- maybe we can sort this with talk, not war."

"I doubt it... The Dragoans seem to hate us simply because we are different. They couldn't make friends with anyone except heartless killing machines."

"Yes, I've met a few heartless killing machines before. All dead now. I think. They have a habit of coming back, you see."

"I think you could help with our strategies. Maybe we should introduce you to our War leaders. Come with me..."

15 minutes later, the doctor was introduced to Glook, Koolg and Oolgek. Glook was a green dragon, Koolg blue and Oolgek red. Glook was in charge of close combat, Koolg was in charge of machines, weapons and equipment, and Oolgek was in charge of strategies with Ness.

"We have all the weapons we could need- power claws, shock devices, Sonic Spanners and glokentyfyers." Koolg reported.

"Sonic Spanners?" The doctor asked. "I love sonic screwdrivers, I've got one here, but I've never seen a sonic spanner before. What does it do?"

"It does loads of sonic stuff. And doubles as ploidbangfer."

Ooh, I've always wanted to see a ploidbangfer in action."

"We have all agents we need to launch an attack force. With current estimation of opponent's power, we can destroy 50% of their forces and deal lots of damage." Glook told them.

"50%! Wow!" exclaimed Ness.

"We've completed our strategy!" Oolgek reported.

"We're all ready to go! We can launch an attack on the Dragoans! Sorry, Doctor, but you're gonna have to watch this one. Help next time, yeah?" Ness was obviously excited as he spoke, and the doctor dreaded the thought of what could happen in the assault on the Dragoans...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
